1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mount-type antenna and a mounting structure thereof for use in mobile communication equipment and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a form of communication apparatus 60, such as a portable telephone, using a conventional dielectric-loaded antenna 56. Numeral 51 indicates a cylindrical dielectric base. A through-hole 52 is formed so as to extend along the longitudinal dimension of the dielectric base 51. A radiation electrode 53 consisting, for example, of Cu, is formed in the inner periphery of the through-hole 52. A surface electrode 54 connected to the radiation electrode 53 is formed so as to entirely cover one end surface of the dielectric base 51. A male connector 55 is attached to the other end surface of the dielectric base 51 to complete a dielectric-loaded antenna 56. When the male connector 55 is connected to a female connector 61 provided on the body of a communication apparatus 60, it is possible for the radiation electrode 53 to be supplied with electricity and to transmit and receive high-frequency signals.
In the above-described conventional communication apparatus, the dielectric-loaded antenna 56 is arranged outside the body of the communication apparatus 60. This arrangement constitutes an obstacle to miniaturization of the communication apparatus. Further, external forces are allowed to directly act on the antenna. Thus, this conventional structure is subject to deterioration in mechanical strength and durability, fluctuations in characteristics, etc. Moreover, since the high-frequency signals are transmitted and received through connectors, an increase in insertion loss, fluctuations in resonance frequency, etc. are generated. In addition, the use of connectors leads to an increase in the number of parts, and is not desirable from the viewpoint of operability and cost.